


От берега до берега

by tenkosh



Series: мини r — nc-17 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: После войны Драко и Северус вместе уезжают из Англии.





	От берега до берега

**Author's Note:**

> постхог, ER; Снейп уполз, Драко оправдан

— Может, Австралия? — предлагает Северус. — Хорошие возможности для работы, далеко от Англии. Выглядит приятно.

Драко рассматривает колдографии на очередной странице журнала «Горячие портключи». Почти вся информация написана для туристов, но кое-что из нее понять можно.

— Какая-то неправильная Австралия, — тянет Драко. 

Он забирает у Северуса журнал и переворачивает его вверх ногами. Люди с колдографий непонимающе оглядываются, но затем возвращаются к своим делам.

— Вот теперь похоже на правду.

— Над этой шуткой, наверное, еще Фламель в молодости смеялся, — говорит Северус, отбирая журнал обратно. Но все-таки улыбается, и Драко тоже улыбается ему в ответ. 

Последние несколько лет они оба жили в постоянном напряжении и страхе. После падения Темного лорда стало удивительно легко и свободно, и Драко еще привыкает к этому ощущению. Все до сих пор считают Северуса мертвым, а к Драко, как и ко всем бывшим Пожирателям смерти, относятся с подозрением, но это не может сравниться с подчинением Темному лорду.

Так, временные трудности.

— Может, Канада? — предлагает Драко, когда Северус переворачивает еще несколько страниц.

— Говорят, там снег круглый год и в квиддич играют на льду.

— Как это? — непонимающе уточняет Драко и только после этого замечает, как блестят глаза у Северуса. — Очень смешно! Еще Мерлин, наверное, над этим шутил.

Северус смеется и целует Драко в шею, обвив его двумя руками. В ласковых объятиях легко расслабиться, и Драко только немного ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее.

— На самом деле я хоть куда согласен. Хоть в Канаду, хоть в Индию, хоть в какую-нибудь Уганду, раз там тоже говорят на английском, — говорит он, обнимая Северуса за плечи. — Ну, или без Уганды. Но в Канаду можно.

— Точно хочешь сбежать? Я уверен, что если ты подождешь и постараешься, то добьешься признания в Англии. 

— А я и не сбегаю, — немного возмущенно отвечает Драко. — Просто хочу быть с тобой, а тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. 

Северус кивает и тянется к его губам.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он, прежде чем все-таки поцеловать Драко.

***

Драко почти ничего не знает про Новую Зеландию. Там говорят по-английски, там тепло круглый год, там до сих пор живут хоббиты в бесконечных зеленых долинах. Где-то посреди полей должны стоять большие современные города, но их представить сложнее. И еще побережье, конечно. Голубой океан.

При покупке порт-ключа Драко впервые узнает, что Окленд — не столица Новой Зеландии, и понимает, что впереди еще очень много открытий. «Столица — Веллингтон, — любезно поясняет продавец. — Окленд — просто самый большой город». 

В любой другой ситуации Драко и Северус вместе прочли бы десятки книг о Новой Зеландии, прежде чем купить порт-ключ, но сейчас не хочется тянуть и тратить время на чтение. Они собирают вещи, Драко прощается с родителями и через сутки после покупки порт-ключа вместе с Северусом оказывается в Окленде. 

Первые дни проходят в заполошном безумии: нужно найти постоянное жилье, оформить все документы (в которых Северус, к удивлению Драко, абсолютно не разбирается) и узнать кучу бытовых вещей. В Окленде намного меньше людей, чем в том же Лондоне, но сам город почти такой же большой. А вот магические кварталы совсем крохотные. Все маги, не считая редких отшельников, живут среди маглов, работают с ними, покупают их еду и одежду. В магических магазинах волшебники покупают только палочки, разные артефакты и фантастических зверей, причем рассчитаться можно магловскими деньгами. Никаких намеков на ателье мантий или кафе-мороженое специально для волшебников. 

Драко одергивает себя, вспоминая, что и в Лондоне теперь нет кафе-мороженого. 

— Тут либо вливаешься в новое общество, либо кончаешь как эти… шаманы, — делится с Драко секретарь в местном Министерстве, пока они дожидаются одного подтверждения «сверху». — Это действует на всех. Нашим маглам тоже приходится сотрудничать с приезжими, если хотят держаться на плаву. 

Министерство — небольшое здание, где мало сотрудников и еще меньше посетителей. Дежурные и секретари скучают и пьют чай все то время, которое Драко проводит в Министерстве. Никто не бегает, даже служебные записки летают как-то медленно, но за несколько часов все документы уже оформлены, а разрешения получены. В Лондоне, в мире победившей бюрократии, на эти процедуры потребовались бы недели.

Почти все маги в Окленде — местные аборигены. У них другая магия, они используют непривычные для Драко заклинания. Иные ритуалы и традиции. Настолько же чужая культура, как у маглов. Драко некомфортно, но он тоже начинает общаться с маглами; каждый идиот слышит его акцент, поэтому любые странности люди списывают на то, что Драко — иностранец. 

Когда с формальностями покончено, Драко и Северус изучают город. В первый день проходят десять миль, «от берега до берега». Потом гуляют немного меньше, чаще по музеям, галереям и рынкам. Оба пока не ищут работу — может, в Новой Зеландии им не понравится и придется переехать, — поэтому времени на прогулки достаточно.

В Окленде тепло, и Северус наконец-то снимает шарф, под которым в Англии прятал бинты на шее.

Только через неделю после приезда Драко и Северус идут на побережье. Находят пустынный пляж за городом, где практически никого нет — лишь вдали одинокий серфингист пытается оседлать волну. Драко целый час лазает по камням и делает несколько снимков, чтобы потом отправить колдографии родителям. 

В конце концов он спускается вниз и падает на покрывало рядом с Северусом — тот отвлекается от чтения «Воскресного пророка», полученного с последней посылкой из Англии. В Новой Зеландии никто не интересуется новостями из магической Англии: то, что в Лондоне сначала свергли Министра магии, а затем одержали победу над величайшим темным волшебником Европы, занимает людей не больше, чем серийный убийца домашних эльфов в Мексике или испытания магических ракет для полетов в космос в Японии. Новости из Англии в местных газетах обычно где-то на шестнадцатой странице, прямо перед кроссвордами. 

На рынках у Драко часто завязывает разговоры с местными магами:

— О, так этого вашего Волан-де… Вольде… 

— Волдеморта? — уточняет Драко, с трудом заставляя себя произнести имя Темного лорда.

— Да, его! Его уже свергли? — наивно интересуются волшебники с искренним интересом. 

То, что Драко и Северус когда-то были Пожирателями смерти, здесь для людей ничего не значит. Драко это нравится. И не читать газеты ему тоже нравится. 

— Что пишут? — интересуется Драко, демонстративно разворачивая отложенный «Пророк». — О, анекдоты! Заходят в бар… Увлекаются астрономией… Кажется, совершенно ничего нового. Я читал все это в «Еженедельнике ловца»… лет десять назад.

Северус хмыкает, и Драко закрывает газету. Пару мгновений пристально смотрит на лицо нового Министра магии на первой полосе и после переводит взгляд на колдографию поменьше: два человека на суде Визенгамота. 

«Братья Лестрейнджи осуждены! Министр обещает поймать всех беглых Пожирателей!».

Драко откидывает газету на песок.

— Ты совсем не хочешь знать, что пишут? — спрашивает Северус, тоже ложась рядом с Драко. — Это ведь твой дядя.

— Вот именно. И там не будет ни одного хорошего слова о моем дяде.

— Переживаешь? 

— Это с самого начала был вопрос времени, — неопределенно отвечает Драко. 

Он задумчиво смотрит в ярко-голубое небо, пока Северус не тянется ближе, чтобы успокаивающе погладить по плечу. Драко сам приподнимается на локте и целует Северуса: проводит кончиком языка по его губам, касается их зубами. 

Они целуются, пока Драко не забывает о новостях, газетах, о жизни в Лондоне — обо всем, о чем не хочется думать на пляже в теплый день. Северус снова откидывается на спину, тянет Драко на себя, помогая устроиться сверху на бедрах. Коленом Драко соскальзывает с покрывала в песок, но не обращает на это внимания. 

Северус ладонями проводит по его спине, пробирается под свободные летние штаны и сжимает ягодицы. Медлит, но тут Драко снова нетерпеливо его целует и приспускает брюки Северуса, чтобы добраться до члена. Губами Драко ловит тихий несдержанный стон, когда проводит ладонью от основания к головке и обратно. 

Северус поднимает волшебную палочку и, кажется, собирается применить дезиллюминационные чары, когда Драко перехватывает его руку. 

— К черту это, — шепчет он, целуя запястье Северуса и забирая палочку. — Хочу трахаться с тобой, а не с песочным человеком. 

Его палочкой Драко создает немного смазки и опускает ладонь на член Северуса — ласкает, помогая полностью возбудиться, а потом приподнимается и быстро снимает свои штаны. Северус пристально следит за каждым движением темным взглядом. Зрачки у него расширены от возбуждения. Ладонями он проводит по бедрам Драко, пальцами обхватывает его член.

У них уже был секс утром, поэтому Драко легко садится сверху, насаживаясь сразу почти до основания. Двигаться, опираясь на зыбкий песок под покрывалом, сложно, но Северус немного помогает, толкаясь бедрами вверх и придерживая Драко. 

И Северус, и Драко редко стонут в голос — обычно только тяжело, сбито дышат от удовольствия, и лишь изредка с губ срываются глухие тихие стоны. Раньше Северус был громче, но из-за раны на шее ему запретили даже говорить в полный голос. Шум волн на пляже почти перекрывает их вздохи наслаждения. 

Сначала Драко движется плавно, постепенно набирая скорость. Даже сидя на члене, он ровно держит спину, почти не опираясь руками. Затем ритм немного сбивается. Драко начинает насаживаться резче, грубее, и в такт ему Северус быстрее ласкает член. 

Кончая в руку Северуса, Драко напряженно замирает на несколько мгновений: широко распахнув глаза, смотрит в яркое, до боли голубое небо и запрокидывает голову, прогнувшись. Северус кончает следом после нескольких толчков в податливое и уже расслабленное тело. 

Драко снова опускается на покрывало, и Северус тут же обнимает его, торопливо целует в плечи и шею. Драко устало касается губами виска и зарывается пальцами в волосы. В тишине ему комфортно — не хочется ни о чем говорить, в голове ни одной мысли. Рядом с Северусом из-за молчания не бывает неловко. 

Еще несколько минут Драко ни о чем не думает, просто наслаждаясь моментом и объятиями Северуса. Потом нужно будет встать, очиститься и начать собираться. Выкинуть газету по пути домой. Но хотя бы недолго об этом можно не вспоминать. Только в руках Северуса Драко расслабляется, успокаивается и забывает обо всем — и не важно, где они находятся и что происходит в мире. Главное, что Северус всегда рядом.


End file.
